


A Question of Time

by AnssiIndustrial



Series: Disorder [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dorms, Gen, Language, Short, Teacher!Hux, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 02:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8039113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnssiIndustrial/pseuds/AnssiIndustrial
Summary: Hux muses over Ren's behaviour and future.





	A Question of Time

**Author's Note:**

> It follows the events of "Rebel, Rebel"  
> Unbeta'd. Enjoy!

Hux couldn’t concentrate on his reading material at all.

He kept repeating the last sentence in his mind, trying to make sense of it but to no avail. His thoughts were circling around one troublesome young man.

It was truly embarassing how Kylo Ren took permanent residence in his head.

Hux was constantly worrying about him getting into more fights and slowly becoming a social outcast.   
And the boy was actually quite talented artistically.

Armitage smiled inwardly remembering that time when he entered Kylo’s room without expressed permission, soon after he started working there, and saw him painting.

_PAINTING._

Who knew?

It wasn’t a bad painting too.   
Maybe slightly more gloomy and morbid, than he himself liked, but… it had potential.

After that incident, Kylo Ren started coming to his office to talk about art, school and finally (although that took a few months) opened up about his family.

It turned out that his parents – who were rather known for their volunteering and charity projects abroad – weren’t exactly happy with having to stay with their attention and care demanding son. So they enrolled him into a boarding middle school and later entrusted him to Millenium Falcon Dorm. Apparently the batty Kanata was an old family friend.   
Free of their parental responsibilites, they left to help the poor and sick in third world countries.

The ginger man snarled, remembering Ren’s tear streaked face while reading him the contents of the last letter he got from them.

It was written in a disgustingly business like manner.

Hux deduced then, that all of the dangerous situations that Ren got himself into, all the problems he caused, were only serving as a provocation. Ren clearly wanted attention.

And Hux felt totally unprepared and ill-equipped for guiding such a complex youth towards adult life.

He let himself sigh before resolutely deciding, that he would do anything he could to help him, seeing as his parents couldn’t be bothered.

His gaze landed on the art colleges’ folders laying on his desk.  
Maybe if he could convince Ren to turn his anger and sadness into creating art pieces…

Armitage was no art critic but he thought the kid stood a chance.

He will have to talk to him about that.

Later.

*

The next day started as usual – in a loud, chaotic but controlled way.

The highschoolers ate breakfast and Hux made sure all of them left for the bus on time.

-Good day Mr. Hux!  
-See ya later, General!

They yelled as they passed him hurriedly in the hallway.

-Yes, yes. Good day to you too – he waved at them serious as ever. – And don’t you dare play truant! Especially you, Unamo! – he warned the tall, black haired girl, who rolled her eyes and mumbled something through the sandwich she was eating on her way out.

Finally he spotted Mitaka and Ren, trailing a few paces behind.

-Ah, there you are. Remember to visit my office after school.

Mitaka blushed furiously and muttered a quiet „Yes sir”, but Ren ignored him completely.

Hux frowned, but as the last of his charges left, he got ambushed by Kanata and quickly forgot about it.


End file.
